


Prank War

by Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Prank war gets out of hand, This is an intervention, dialogue is not my strongsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes/pseuds/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes
Summary: Catra and Adora's prank war gets majorly out of hand.





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> "Glitter" prompt for Catradora requested by faith-in-us on Tumblr!

Adora’s room was a mess. It was like a glitter bomb had gone off, covering everything in sight. It was worse than the time she had accidentally ripped open a feather bed when she first arrived in Brightmoon. While trying to find anything salvageable, she found a note scribbled on a now tattered piece of paper.

“Hey, Adora. ;) -Catra”

Of course, it had been Catra. Ever since she had joined the rebellion with Scorpia (And Entrapta rejoining), she had been pranking Adora almost non-stop. She had been trying to avoid a full-on prank war like the ones they had when they were younger, but this was too far. It was time to retaliate.

Over the coming weeks, the prank war gradually escalated until it was complete chaos in the castle. Catra had woken up on an air mattress in the middle of the lake, Adora’s punching bag had been replaced with one filled with pebbles. This had to stop, and soon. It was out of control, and neither side was willing to give in, so it was time for an intervention. Glimmer had told Adora to meet her in the armory, and Scorpia told the same to Catra. 

When Adora walked in she found Catra waiting instead. Both froze briefly in confusion before all hell broke loose. The door swung closed, and when she tried to open it she found it locked. Before either of them could blame the other, Glimmer spoke up from the other side of the door.

“Adora, this prank war is getting out of hand! You two need to come to a truce, and you’re staying in there until you do!”

“Yeah, it’s starting to get dangerous.” Scorpia chimed in.

Catra groaned, and begrudgingly held out her hand. “Truce?”

“Not until you apologize for the punching bag. My hand is still in a cast!”

“You put me in the middle of a lake, Adora!”

“I guess we both went too far.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Just like when we were kids, huh?”

“Yeah. Truce?”

“Truce.”

And if they made up by making out, neither of them said anything.


End file.
